


red and white and pink

by okamiwind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind
Summary: he has a difficult time keeping it together, keeping them a secret.love's hard like that.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Heesu | Colde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	red and white and pink

Baekhyun steps into the booth, and he can barely keep a straight fucking face. He’s just so goddamn happy. 

“All right,” Heesu says. “Let’s start off strong today.” 

Baekhyun’s heart flips over a hundred, no, _a million_ times in his chest, and he can’t keep still. He shifts from foot to foot as he desperately attempts to not look as fidgety, giddy, and _twitterpated_ as he feels inside. 

“Right,” he says happily, holding up a fist. “Fighting.” 

Heesu shakes his head, and _God_ , Baekhyun thinks he might be in love. 

They’ve been dating for two months and six days, and Baekhyun knows this because he’s kept count. It’s been such an amazing time in his life, everything going absolutely according to plan, and it’s near impossible to stop from smiling. He sings through the song like the words don’t mean anything. He’s not longing. He’s already got what he was longing for. 

At the end of the take, Heesu shakes his head, and Baekhyun smiles as he puts his hands behind his back. He can see the little smile across Heesu's face. He knows Heesu thinks he’s cute. 

“Are you paying attention, you bastard?” Heesu says, and the other producer laughs sharply. “Let’s get it together.” 

“All right, all right,” he says, and he shakes out his hands. “From the top, then.”  
  


♡

The session is a disaster. Heesu doesn’t berate him too hard as they sit there, decompressing, but once Stally leaves, it’s like the gloves are off.

He stands up from his seat, and Baekhyun lets his eyes glide up his body. 

“We’re alone,” Baekhyun says eagerly, raising his eyebrows. 

Heesu throws his head back with a groan before stepping forward. Baekhyun is sinking down into the couch with his legs spread, but as soon as Heesu begins to straddle him, he scrambles to sit up straight, hands respectful at Heesu's waist. 

“Baekhyun,” Heesu says. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t concentrate,” Baekhyun says. “Say my name again. But like… sexy and slow.” 

“ _Baekhyun_.” 

“Oh yeah,” Baekhyun says, and he bares his neck as he leans back against the couch. “That’s the stuff.” 

Heesu takes the opportunity, leaning down to suck a kiss to Baekhyun’s neck, and Baekhyun moans out, the sound ringing through him. 

“Does that feel good?” Heesu asks, and the words vibrate along Baekhyun’s skin, hypersensitive. “Tell me.” 

“Y-Yes,” Baekhyun says, and his throat hurts as he struggles to keep his hips still. “Yeah, it does.” 

“You wanna keep going?” Heesu lowers his voice to a whisper, a torturous, terrible whisper. “You wanna fuck?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun whispers. “I want to.” 

He shakes Baekhyun by the shoulders rudely. 

“Then you’ve gotta stop,” Heesu says, and he all but drags Baekhyun into another kiss, this one a little mean. He bites at Baekhyun’s lip before pulling back. “You’re so fucking _obvious_.” 

“I can’t help it,” Baekhyun says with a bright grin, and he kisses Heesu through it, kiss, kiss, kiss. “I just like you so much.” 

Heesu rolls his eyes, but he kisses Baekhyun hard, putting him against the back of the couch like secretly, he likes it very much that Baekhyun likes him so much. 

They kiss for an indiscriminate amount of time, probably much too long, but Baekhyun tends to lose himself in moments like these. Heesu is good, so fucking good at _everything_ , and Baekhyun holds him as close as he can get him without going all the way in the studio. 

_One day_ , he thinks wistfully, hands tight on Heesu's hips. _One day._

Baekhyun groans as Heesu stands up, pulling his clothes straight and fixing his hair. It is a pretty picture. All he wants is more. 

“Next session,” Heesu says, pointing a warning finger at Baekhyun. “You better be on your game.” 

“But I like you,” Baekhyun says. 

Heesu huffs in frustration, offering Baekhyun a hand up. That turns into another kiss, even more desperate than the last. Baekhyun gives himself freely, eagerly, wanting just as much as he can get, as much as Heesu will give him. 

“You know I like you too, right, hyung?” Heesu whispers.

Baekhyun nods, and he bumps his forehead against Heesu's. 

“Why am _I_ the one who has to act responsible then, huh?” Heesu stomps his foot a little, fucking _cute_ , and Baekhyun presses another chaste kiss to his lips. “It’s not fair.” 

Baekhyun throws an arm around Heesu's neck as they walk out of the room, down the hall. 

“But you’re the best,” Baekhyun says. “The absolute best.” 

“I know, hyung. I know.”  
  


♡

The next session, Heesu glares at Baekhyun as soon as he steps in the booth. They had a conversation the night before, though. Baekhyun knows the stakes. If they don’t get things done without Baekhyun being a total goof about it, he’ll be on a sex embargo. That’s no fun for anyone.

“I know, I know,” Baekhyun says, holding up his hands like _Calm down_. “I got this.” 

And he does. He sings like he’s thinking about going back to before, a time before Heesu in his life. He thinks about the absence of Heesu now that he fills up so much of Baekhyun’s life, and God, wouldn’t it feel so much emptier now? The spot he left behind would be so much bigger than the spot he settled into, because in truth, love only broadens your ability to love. 

He finishes low, looking down, body thrumming with adrenaline even with such calming music in his ears. It felt like a performance, felt like— 

“Fuck,” Stally says. “That was perfect.” 

Baekhyun looks up hopefully, sees Heesu's eyes, bright and shining like the first night they kissed. 

“Yeah,” Heesu says. He nods at Baekhyun. “One more time.” 

_As many times as you want_ , Baekhyun thinks. _Always._

**Author's Note:**

> ahHHhHhhHHH im sorry htis is so bad but here i am,,,,, doing it anyway lkjsadkjlg i hope you enjoyed anyway!!!


End file.
